


Climatic, Heart-Stopping Events

by SilverStorm0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, honestly this is pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStorm0/pseuds/SilverStorm0
Summary: Ho-Oh steward the skies, so how does one react when Groudon and Kyogre go Primal?





	Climatic, Heart-Stopping Events

**Author's Note:**

> You know those stories where you can just _tell_ started with a combination of "so what would happen if..." and "hold my beer"?
> 
> Yeah. This is one of _those_.

Raikou bounded up the rugged mountainside, clearing cliff and rocky crag with ease. He was soon at his destination: the cleft where his Lady and Mother nested.

_ "I have ill news of Hoenn!" _ he barked, sliding to a stand-still and trembling slightly from exertion. Ho-Oh looked up from where she sat, startled.

_ "What has happened?" _ the Legend's voice was fraught with worry.

_ "Kyogre and Groudon have been awakened and undergone Primal Reversion," _ Raikou answered through his panting.  _ "Though Mega Rayquaza has ceased all hostilities and all have returned to rest, the climate has been sent to chaos." _

Ho-Oh gaped at him, then gave out a creaky squawk and began to twitch. Not a moment later, she collapsed in her nest and burst into golden flames.

Raikou flinched away from the fire on reaction, but felt only a tingling warmth despite his proximity to the mythic fire. Wits regained, he stared at the slowly dying blaze in deep worry and confusion. He had heard of how Ho-Oh revived, death tolling not for their species unless they were killed, but his Mother had not been near old enough for her age to reset -- she had restarted her cycle two hundred years before his creation, and that was only three centuries ago. Her body had only recently become mature enough to mate again, as evidenced by the large egg she had been tending not five minutes prior.

Soon, the bonfire died down, and he cautiously approached the nest. Inside, there was naught a single trace of fire, save the scent of saffron incense in the air and a sizable pile of ash shimmering with unnatural warmth that was half as tall as he -- Sacred Ash, a byproduct of the rebirth. The egg was still plenty healthy, seeming no worse the wear despite having been inside the blaze, and was sitting half-buried in the mound.

The ashes shifted, revealing the head of a dirtied red chick that stared up at him blankly.

_ "...my Lady?" _ he asked cautiously.

_ "Yes," _ the chick chirped, in a voice familiar yet far too high.

_ "Why have you rejuvenated?" _ he asked.

Ho-Oh stared off into the distance, with a look of shell-shock far too heavy for her young-again features, and opened her beak.

_ "...my heart stopped, just thinking of the damage Kyogre and Groudon caused _ this  _ time." _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that phoenix _did_ just have a heart attack.
> 
> This is what I do with my spare time send h e l p.


End file.
